Advice
by Princess-Rachy
Summary: [TATE and MCABBY implied] Tony turns to McGee for advice... McGee is so wise in his wiseness.


**_Disclaimer: I own McGee. He is MINE! So BACK OFF! XD_**

"Hey Pro-"

McGee sighed.

"… McGee."

He lifted his head, intrigued.

"Yes, Tony?"

"I need to ask a favour… advice really…"

McGee looked around cautiously. This was a worrying situation.

"I need your help… but if you ever tell _anyone_ I came to you about this I will deny _everything_ and get my own back, understood?"

"Not the best way to ask for a favour Tony."

"Right, well, uh…"

McGee resisted the urge to tell him to spit it out like he'd done to him so many times before and instead took a sip of his coffee.

"I need… some advice on women," Tony said, lowering his head, his voice a whisper. McGee made a snorting noise as he began choking on his coffee.

"Shhh!" Tony hushed him as McGee got his spluttering under control.

"How can _you_ possibly need _my_ advice on women!" He asked incredulously. "Is this a joke?"

"No. You shouldn't underestimate yourself McGee. You got Abby, and Abby is a seriously hot chick! And I've seen photos of that babe on your I-pod… Look, I could get a date like that," Tony snapped his fingers. "But that's only because the girls I date don't mean anything to me. They're just a bit of fun you know? Ever wonder why the only girls I go for are blonde, ditzy Barbies? It's because any smart girl would see straight through me."

"So… what, you've run out of those types of girls now?"

"No, no… I've found her McGee. 'The one'. The love of my life."

"No offense Tony, but I've heard you say those words so many times they've lost all meaning."

"Exactly! You see my problem. This girl, this _woman_, she's heard me say that a million times before too. She can see straight through me like I'm made of cellophane. So, how do I show her I'm serious this time?"

"What's her name?" McGee asked him. He received a mild glare in response.

"That's none of your business McGee."

"Hey, you're the one asking _me_ for help remember. Let's just call her… Katrina."

"OK."

"OK so… how well do you know _Katrina?"_

"I've known her for a couple years; I think I know her pretty well."

"So… how do you know she's," McGee cleared his throat, "the _love of your life_?"

"She's beautiful, smart, funny, sensitive. She can put me in my place. She understands me. She's taken up permanent residence in my head and in my dreams. It hurts to see her with anyone else." Tony groaned and put his head on the desk. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"I would say so, yeah. Sounds like you've finally found your match."

"Now, the question is how do I trick her into being with me?"

"DiNozzo! You cannot _trick_ Katrina into being with you! She's too smart for that."

"Just tell me what to do McGee. How did you get Abby?"

"I got a tattoo on my butt."

"Oh yeah. I don't have to do that, do I?"

"I don't think it's necessary. Listen, Tony, you just have to find a way to tell her how you feel and then prove to her you mean it. Show her that she's different."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know. You have to figure that one out on your own. You know Kate well enough by no-" McGee swallowed. "I meant _Katrina_."

"Uh huh."

"Sorry."

"So I tell _Katrina_ how I feel about her, then show her I mean it, and then she'll be mine forever?"

He was like a love-struck teenager, McGee thought.

"Within theory."

"Thanks Tim."

"No problem."

Tony moved back to his own desk and reclined in the chair.

"Hey McGee?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I'm a legend," McGee stated matter-of-factly.

Tony chuckled and got to thinking as to how he could convince Kate he loved her.

**_A/N: Sorry! I know this isn't the last chapter of the fic I started the other day, but I just couldn't help myself. This just popped into my head. I have an oral presentation 2moro and my exams start Wednesday and here I am writing pointless stories for fanfiction! Argh! I'm so dead! OK I will get on with my homework, I will get on with my homework, I will…. And you will review! Yes? Yes._**

_**P.S. McGee is a legend!**_


End file.
